Confessions
by Eyesonly33
Summary: Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Ax, and Marco's point of views before the big battle. Read/ Review


Confessions

*Disclaimer* I don't own Animorph's , wish I did, I Could haven't let Rachel die, bugger, go ahead and sue me, I got no money! mwhahaha ^_^

Side Note:: This is from each Animorph, and how they feel during a certain time, if you don't let it, sorry...

Chapter One::

Jake 

My name is Jake. Jake Beresen.Here's the thing, we're losing a battle, see? The Yeerks are here, they're here now, and they're after you. Yes you, you might even be one right now. I can't afford to get caught, I can't afford to let them know what I know about them. See I'm an Animorph, if you try to look that word up, you won't be able to. Marco made it up, Marco, his another Animorph. His my best friend, a short guy, that can allows make you laugh. Animorphs, we can morph into animals , any animal. If we touch them, we can become them. We got that power about a couple years ago, long story, just lets cut in half, an alien came and gave us a morphing cube, we found that we are under attack, so the 5 of us decided to start fighting. Then Ax came along, now there are 6 of us. 6 Animorphs. Cassie, she's kind of the girl I have the "hots" for as Marco says, but not as much anymore. See we're nearing the end of our fight, and Cassie gave up our one last advantage, the morphing cube. So now we're fighting for our lives, half of the population is gone, gone to the Yeerks. My family, the one thing I was fighting for, the one thing I wanted so badly, is gone. They're not my family anymore. I'm alone. Rachel of course is my cousin, but she's different now, she's cruel and heartless to her mother, my aunt. I can't confide in her. Marco, Marco is changed also, he can still make people laugh, but he isn't in the mood for it anymore. Tobias, well Tobias is Tobias. He follows Rachel around, and helps his mother, no help from him. I'm stuck in a fight, I'm to young to fight, but to old to step away. I'm the leader, I never chose to be this, I never ever wanted to be the leader, but the weight landed on me. This heavy weight that has never released me from it's grip. I had to make the chooses between death, and life. Kids my age should worry about girls, cars, and maybe even grades. Not stopping aliens from taking over Earth. But why complain about it? Nothing will change, nothing has changed. Wait, yes it has, we're losing. Now we have to make a choice, destroy thousands of Yeerks, but kill thousands of people. The simple line keeps running through my mind " Does the end justify the means?" Well, does it? Marco had asked me. Yes, yes it does. IF you think about it, all the wars the US have ever won, has been based on one simple attack, and simple drastic measure. We dropped an A-Bomb, to destroy Japan and make them surrender. Now do thousands maybe even millions have to die to save the world? This is what I have to do, I have to be the voice of reason, the voice of confidence. But that confidence is gone now, what I had been making that amazing decision for, is gone. I lost my spark, now what? It's simple, we have to service them, but I'm not God, I'm not even near that. How can I judge who will die? Who won't die? I might not die, I could keep living, you never know. After this war, if there is an after, will I regret the fact that I killed millions of people. Tomorrow is the day, that I will tell Rachel, my cousin to sacrifice herself for the good of the world. She'll kill my brother, I'm sending my cousin to kill my brother. Those two things should never go together, Rachel won't come back, and Tom will die if Rachel succeeds, and I already lost Tom, now I'm going to lose Rachel. It's a no win situation, I could get the better side of it, and lose them both, or I could get the worse side of it Rachel will die. Rachel will leave me not matter what I choose, I wish I could go, I think I should go. But I doubt myself. I doubt at that moment, that I need to do that I won't do it. That my emotions will trick me, and I'll join him, or let him kill me. What should I do?! Why should I ask you, you aren't me.. you can't be me, and if you got the chance, would you be?


End file.
